


Season 11, Post-Season

by JudasComplex



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudasComplex/pseuds/JudasComplex
Summary: Felix continues to struggle with his place in the team...and a friend tries to beat some sense into him. It may or may not work.





	Season 11, Post-Season

_"Just come with, you're invited._ "

He knows full well Riley is going to tease him for this. He gives a non-committal answer, sounding like he's considering it but not making a decision.

But he does think about it.

_Would I leave the Mills?_

He's never considered leaving the team, not really. He started with the Mills almost a decade ago, and he loves his team. Even when they irritate him, even when they ignore him, even when they seem like they could exist perfectly well without them. (Of course, he knows that's technically true of anyone, regardless of how much they mean. He remembers losing Dom.) And he's seen incinerations, and he's seen feedback swaps--after all, isn't that how Solis got to the team in the first place? He knows nothing is permanent in this game. And with this trial coming up, who's to say that the Mills are going to make it out unscathed? 

But...if he had the chance. If the hand was extended, and he could walk away and follow him to Seattle...would he?

It seems stupid. Why would he leave his team because of one other player?

But damn, if he didn't think about it.

There was no possible way that the hitter had any idea. And Felix certainly wasn't going to say anything, not without way too many drinks in his system. It was too complicated to try to explain most of the time, and easier to just stay silent. He'd tried to explain it to too many people in the past, and none of them had ever really grasped the concept. All they heard was "no, I don't screw on the second date" and that was that. So...he didn't date much. Not that there were too many people interested...and not that he had the spare time back in school.

Anyway, everyone was convinced he was dating Riley.

 **[I saw that, you know.]** There it is, the text he's been waiting for.

_[I don't know what you're talking about.]_

**[Mmhmm. I'll admit, I didn't think you'd consider it.]**

_[I don't know if I would. But if anyone could tempt me...]_ He shakes his head, though he knows Riley can't see him. _[I love my team.]_

**[I know you do. I know you've talked about what happens if you feedback. So why would Houston change your mind?]**

He smiles at the name. He's not sure where Riley picked it up, because he knows they didn't get it from him.

_[I didn't say he would. I didn't say anything.]_

**[If anyone else had said that, would you have considered it?]**

He thinks about that. Thinks about everyone else on the team, thinks about them leaving and saying _come with, Felix, why not_ and what he would say...

_[Winnie or Patty, maybe? Bates?]_

**[I'm surprised you didn't say Drac.]**

_[Thomas wouldn't offer. And...even if he did, I'm not sure I'd follow. He's a good friend, but...]_ He sends the message, thinking about what else to say.

**[He is who he is.]**

_[Yeah.]_ He doesn't really have a good way to describe why he wouldn't follow Thomas. It would make the most sense if he did, but...

**[So, what are you going to do about your batter?]**

Felix laughs. _[He's not *my* batter, Ri. My teammate, maybe even my friend. Nothing more.]_

 **[Lixi, how long are you going to do this to yourself?]** Riley is the only person in the world who has ever called him that, and probably always will be. It would have to be a very special person to win that right.

_[Do what?]_

**[Convince yourself that it's easier to just be alone and never tell anyone anything. Maybe one of these days someone you like might actually like you back.]**

_[Not a lot of likelihood here.]_

**[How do you know? Have you asked him?]**

_[I don't need to.]_

**[Lixi.]**

But he doesn't, he's sure of it. He's seen the type of person who catches the batter's eye...and he's not it. Especially now that the captain's back? The obvious tension with Bendie? No. That man could have anyone he wanted. They've played together for six seasons now.

Riley responds again in the silence. **[Is this a demi thing? Or a self-confidence thing?]**

He sighs. _[Both?]_

**[1. Don't let idiot college kids decide whether or not you're an acceptable partner. 2. You are a godsdamn blaseball pitcher for the New York Millennials. The team with one of the best pitching rotations in the league, by the way. You have a doctorate in physics. What the hell do you have to be self-conscious about?]**

_[Have you looked at him?]_

**[Yes, Felix. I know what your teammate looks like. Very attractive. Just like everyone else on the team. And yes, I mean everyone, before you try to contradict me.]**

Felix smiles at that. _[Stiff competition.]_

**[Not if you never say anything.]**

_[I would rather keep a friend than say something and alienate them.]_

**[So what I'm hearing is "I'd rather be miserable than actually try flirting with my hot teammate."]**

_[Ri, that's not fair.]_

**[No, but it's true.]** There's a pause between messages, but Felix can see his friend typing. **[Lixi, you know I'll stand behind you no matter what, and that I really just want to see you happy. I remember how excited you were when you got to the Mills. I know your career hasn't been what you'd been hoping for, and I know it's hard. And if this isn't the hill you want to die on, then that's fine. But if you really want to be friends with these people, you need to talk to them. And that's at least a step closer to anything else you've managed to do all these years. You've got a huge break coming up. Ask him if he wants to go get a drink or something. Something small. Something normal. Just talk.]**

_[You make it sound so easy.]_

**[It is. "Hey Andrew, we've never really gotten a chance to talk much. Want to grab a drink or something over the siesta?"]**

_[And talk about what, Ri? It's not like we have anything to 'catch up' on. We're always around each other.]_

He can hear his friend sighing already. **[I don't know, Lixi. I'm sure you'll think of something. Just be honest. Be yourself. That's how you ended up friends with me.]**

_[I ended up being friends with you because you cornered me in the Commons one day and asked me if I had a lighter, and then never stopped talking to me.]_

**[You ever wonder why I never stopped?]**

Felix blinks. _[...I...never thought to ask.]_

**[Ask Solis to get a drink with you.]**

_[You can't just leave me with that, Riley. What made you keep talking to me?]_

_[Riley?]_

_[You son of a bitch.]_

He switches windows, staring at his teammate's name.

_[Hey Soli - you want to get a drink or something over the siesta? Feel like you and I have never really talked much.]_

He stares at the message...

...and saves it to drafts.


End file.
